An airbag has thus far been known that expands to a rear side of the bonnet of the vehicle and outer side of the pillars when the vehicle collides with a pedestrian or the like, to mitigate the impact of recollision between the pedestrian and the vehicle.
For example, an airbag unit is disclosed that includes an airbag module disposed between the rear edge of the bonnet hood and the front edge of the cowl top so as to extend in a left-right direction of the vehicle body, and supported by a damper housing having high rigidity, so as not to interfere with an air inlet and a wiper (see, for example, PTL 1).